1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a memory card.
2. Description of Related Art
Secure digital (SD) memory cards have conductive pins to transmit data with electronic devices. The conductive pins are usually set on one surface of the SD memory card, which needs to be inserted in a specific direction in the electronic device. However, if the SD memory card is inserted in the electronic device in a wrong direction by mistake, the conductive pins not only cannot transmit data with the electronic device, but also may be damaged.
Therefore, there is need for improvement in the art.